


My Hogwarts experience

by Vampirekitten98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gay Male Character, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirekitten98/pseuds/Vampirekitten98
Summary: Two young pureblood wizards trying to prove themselves worthy of their family name. An extremely pushy and hardworking father who only wants the best for his children since their mother passed away 6 months ago.A fanfiction written by me and my friends. Sorry if any facts and details are wrong.





	

I woke up with a sudden feeling of my shoulders being pulled and shaken, i opened my eyes to see my father stood above me.  
“Come one George, I've got something for you downstairs” he said excitedly.  
“What?” i asked confused.  
“Your Birthday” my sister announced.  
She was stood in my bedroom doorway her frizzy brown hair stuffed into a ponytail balancing on top of her head. I groaned into my pillow and pulled the duvet over my head.  
Most 11 year olds would be excited on their birthday, but not me. My father works for the ministry of magic and spends most of his time working or trying to train me into becoming the best wizard in the world or at least in the family.  
“George get here now” my father called.  
“Yeah, im coming” i replied as i slipped out of my bed and fixed my hair in place.  
I slowly trudged down out spiral staircase, glancing at the family portraits of me, my sister, father and mother frames thick with dust covering the grey walls of our small over-sized house. I was greeted by a giant pile of presents covered in metallic blue paper as i walked into our front room.  
“Here son” my father said as he passes me a plate of bacon and eggs.  
I placed the plate on the floor as i sat down and grabbed one of the shiny blue presents and excitedly ripped the paper off. My excitement soon vanished as i saw the title on the book, ‘History of Hogwarts volume 1’. I forced a smile as i looked up at my father.  
“Antique that is, used to mine when i was at Hogwarts” my father said proudly.  
“I can tell” i answered as i analysed the book, the spine was fragile and the cover was severely battered.  
My father's face dropped as he spotted me staring at the book.  
“Sorry dad, no it's great i love it”  
“Good, good. It will be extremely useful to study from before you start Hogwarts, remember only 3 months left to go now. You need to start taking this more seriously, you will want to make an impression on your professors”.

I continued opening my other presents while my father watched on proudly. I tried to give an enthusiastic smile with each one which was a very difficult task considering what he got me: a wand box, the entire Gilderoy Lockhart book collection (even though everyone knew he was a complete twat), a new owl cage and even a belt with a wand holder.  
“Happy birthday little brother” my sister said while diving onto the sofa and wrapping her arms around my shoulders.  
“Ger off Selena” i giggled trying to wiggle out of her embrace.  
“Looks like you're all set for Hogwarts then, aiming to be the next head boy then?” she joked pushing her hands through my floppy blonde hair.  
“You will be fine” she answered my worrying look.  
“Yeah well you didn't have the pressure of being the world's next Harry Potter” i threw back at her turning around and looking into her sparkling blue eyes.  
She pulled me up onto my feet and wrapped her arms around me, she kissed my hair and walked out of the door. As i exhaled a large breath i turned around to look at my breakfast on the floor, Selena’s cat Milo was pawing at the 2 rashers of bacon before he took them between his teeth before running off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, this is just something is have been doing to keep busy and distract me as i have been ill. Will try and upload regularly if this fic is popular.
> 
> Character Profiles
> 
> George  
> Pureblood   
> DOB: 01/06/2006 (11 years old when fic starts)  
> Main study: potions  
> Eye colour: Green   
> Hair colour: dirty blonde/ long floppy fringe, shorter sides  
> Height: Medium  
> Body type: super skinny  
> Dream occupation: potions teacher, potion master.
> 
> Selena   
> Pureblood  
> DOB: 03/12/2003 (13 years old when fic starts)  
> Main study: 1st and 2nd year herbology, 3rd year care of magical creatures.  
> Eye colour: Blue  
> Hair colour: Light brown, long curl/ frizzy   
> Height: Medium
> 
> Father (Geoff)  
> DOB: 04/05/1980  
> Main study when at hogwarts: Defence against the dark arts  
> Eye Colour: Icy blue  
> Hair colour: Jet black (Draco style)  
> Height: Medium  
> Body type: Muscular arms,   
> Job: Ministry of magic
> 
> Mother (sarah)  
> DEAD!  
> Eye colour: Green  
> Hair colour: Blonde, long, shiny.


End file.
